personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Greer
New Image The current image of Greer is dark, and somewhat creepy. ;) I would like to put up a new image of Greer. I think a suitable replacement would be a photo from the ending of Trojan Horse, when he is on the phone. this photo seems like a good replacement in my opinion. : Let me play with the image of Greer from 312. I think it's important the image come from the episode. Perhaps I can photoshop in a muzzleflash when he shoots the fake banker and add some light to his face that way. Wilem7 (talk) 23:40, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Sadly, the shooting of the fake banker was a cut away to a long shot and the silencer didn't provide much in the way of muzzle flash. This is about as light as i can go without deteriorating the image to such a degree that he starts to look like one of the characters from Harry Potter. Sometimes we just have to accept thefact that we don't have much to work with and just run with it. Wilem7 (talk) 02:37, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Greer's picture should look creepy and ominous, and right now it's kind of too close up and a bit comical where you look up a character and just see him laughing :) Well, I thought you could make a vertical version of the one from Trojan Horse, because it is bright. Also, am I the only one that thinks Greer looks just like Ian McKellen? :D TJlive800 (talk) 04:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This one is a vertical version of the 2x19 image. I think it's sufficient enough for now until Greer's reappearance, which should hopefully be during daylight. TJlive800 (talk) 00:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Allegiance info I'm not sure if I agree at all with this text: Greer, knowing he is being followed, uses voice commands to tell Samaritan to employ counter-surveillance tactics. We do not know for sure if it's Samaritan, and for all we know it could not even be turned on yet. While watching it I thought they were just messages for Decima workers to help him blend in. ~Playsonic2 18:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * I agree with you, I've removed that bit from the summary for Allegiance. -- 01:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) New note - Countermeasures I was going to add a new note about the countermeasures he uses in and , but as I was writing it, I noticed that I'm not sure about what to put. I was wanting to write "Somehow, Greer is aware of Root's abilities" but then again, we still don't know to what extent, so we can put "aware of some of the abilities" or something like that. Maybe we can just simply talk about the precautions he takes, and add just that... I figured it would be nice to discuss these changes here. It's always good to come to a talk page. Any thoughts? ~Playsonic2 12:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I think you can reasonably say that he knows enough about Root to be able to anticipate her strategies, which weren't all that different from what he and Finch/Reese use, to foil her efforts to follow him. Part of Root's hubris, and how he caught her in the end, is that she doesn't attempt to hide herself. He knew she was back and following him with Bear, but played the game with her. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:32, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Name We now know his real name: Philip Hayes. Reese stated that Greer is just an alias and his real name came up when they ran his social security number as given to them by the Machine.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 06:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Reese states that Hayes is his actual name. He said something like the Machine gave him Greer's number, not his alias when asked by Root about the different name shown next to his picture.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 13:33, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : Hayes is another alias. That's what Reese said. --LeverageGuru (talk) 13:35, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :: When Reese identifies Greer's number, he says to Shaw that the Machine gave him Greer's social, not his alias. Greer's SSN gave them the name Philip Hayes and they never say anything about it being another alias, even at the point where they find the fake building. I just checked.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 13:41, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Lines from the episode: :::: Shaw: Greer? :::: Reese: Close, gave us the social of his alias. ::: So no, we don't know his real name. Hayes is just an alias. MonkGlonk (talk) 15:35, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::: That's correct. Specifically, it was the alias he used at the Office of Intergovernmental Studies, which is why Reese and Shaw immediately headed there. But also recall -- Greer/Hayes is British. He wouldn't have a social security number given he's not working, or probably even in the country, legally. An alias working in the U.S. would. --LeverageGuru (talk) 00:48, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::: (sighs) Much as I hate to admit it (and I really do since I'm not exactly your biggest fan), you are right. I rewatched that bit with closed captioning. It confirmed that the Machine gave them the number of his alias.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:50, June 16, 2016 (UTC)